Thunder and Lightning
by glowey707
Summary: Ali is the new girl at RangeMan, she hasn't showed up for work in a week and Lester wants to know why. LesterxOC my first story. The story is better that the description. SMUT!


Disclaimer: I do not own any Janet Evanovich, I'm not getting paid for this, but I DO own Ali!

Description & Prologue:

Ali Suzette Briley: 5' 5'', brown hair with natural blonde highlights. She likes to wear jeans and a black Rangeman tank-top. Ali grew up in Russia and knows how to kick ass. A few years ago her father died (mother had been dead for a long time) and she decided to go to America to make a better life for herself. While she was roaming the streets one day she met Ranger and he offered her a job. When she was down on Stark Street heading back from work a guy tried to mug and rape her, she just kicked his butt like it was something she did on a daily basis. Ranger was married to Stephanie Plum. She was the nicest person Ali had ever met. They quickly became friends. Stephanie introduced her to everyone and showed her, her new apartment on the fourth floor. It was medium sized and better than the streets where she had currently been living on, but a homeless shelter at night.

ALI POV

3 Months Later

Whenever there were dark clouds there is usually thunder not too far away. I was wrapped up in my black fleece blanket with the superman logo all over it (I was wearing my hear boxers and Rangeman tank top) under my coffee table. It had been raining for a week and I was taking my vacation time from Rangeman. I would never live this down if anyone found out. Another thundering boom went through the clouds and I curled up even more under the coffee table in my living room. When I was little and my family was at work late and there was a storm I was always under the coffee table. It was the safest place in the world to me. I was finally going to take a well needed nap when there was a knock on the door. I hoped they would go away. Another knock.

"Ali you in there? I haven't seen you all week the boss man said you were on leave."

Damn. It was Lester. I just stayed quiet and hoped that he would go away…Yeah freaking right, Lester was the most persistent person I had ever known. Maybe god would love me enough to make him go away. It's not that I don't like Lester, but I had been crying earlier because the lightning freaked me out so much I had tear stains all over my face.

I heard scratching on my door. Then of course the locks tumbled and he walked right in like the door wasn't even locked. He looked around the apartment and saw me under the table, well my blanket, but he knew I was in it, I just couldn't let him see the pitiful excuse that was me at the moment. He walked in and sat down on the couch and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking for gum." My voice only cracked a little at the end.

There was a loud thump. That made me squeak I couldn't see what was going on because of the blanket.

"I'm fine you can go really." I stuck my hand out the blanket and gave him the shoo.

He stood there for a second, grabbed the blanket and ripped it off of me. I stared at Lester and he looked at me. I probably looked like I was a scared little kitten. I had tear stains running down my face and I was slightly shaking. He bent down scooping my up into his arms. I was so small compared to him. There was another flash of lightning across the sky and a biggest boom of the night. I buried my head in Lester's chest while he carried us to the bedroom and pulled the cover down and slid me onto the king sized bed. I was so tiny in the large bed. It was a present from Stephanie for my 23st birthday last year. I was tired, I mean who wouldn't be for not sleeping for a week strait, but I did take little naps. I was closing my eyes when I felt a dip in the bed. Lester had stripped to nothing but his boxers and a black wife beater. (p.s. why do they call them that?) He layed down on the bed and reached out for me, I heard a boom and practically jumped into his arms. The rise and fall of his chest put me to sleep in seconds and let me tell you it was the best night of sleep I had gotten in a week.

Lester POV

I hadn't seen Ali for a week, a couple of hours ago I ran into Stephanie in the halls and asked her if she saw Ali lately.

"Carlos said that Ali took her week leave. It's weird, because her car is still in the lot. I was going to go up there to see her, but I haven't had the time." She told me.

That really scared me. We had gone on a date the other day and I had really liked her. I saw us in a couple of years with us as a family and having children. I had fallen in love with her the second that she walked in with Ranger, I thought she was going to be one of Rangers play things, but he introduced us to her as the newest part of the team. We all had a demonstration of what she could do when Hal grabbed her ass and asked her if she wanted to go around the block with him. All she did was smile and the next thing we knew he was on the opposite wall sliding down it. We all had our mouths open and looked like fish.

I had walked up to her apartment that was down the hall from mine, and knocked, sure I could pick the lock, but I did the respectable thing and knocked. I yelled in and asked if she was in there. I was going to leave when I heard a squeak. I pulled out the rubber band and pick from my back pocket and started picking. Like hell I was going to walk away. I opened the door and looked around to find my girl. I finally found her shaking curled up under the coffee table covered with the black superman blanket she liked.

I asked her what she was doing and of course she responded, "Checking for gum."

That made me smile a bit. I looked under the table a little and saw she was shaking. I threw the table off of her to get a better look, I heard a squeak it sounded so damn cute! But that damn blanket was still in the way. She popped her hand out and told me to shoo.

…LIKE HELL!!

I tore the blanket off of her and she looked so small and defenseless. She was shaking a little and had tear stains running down her cheeks, she looked like she hadn't gotten any good sleep in the last few days. I just wanted to lock her in the apartment for the rest of her life and never let the outside harm her ever. I bent down and picked her up. She came to me with no complaint; it looked like she hadn't eaten in days!

There was a flash of lightning outside of the window followed by a boom. Ali practically buried her head into my chest.

So that was what she had been up her for a week doing. God! If I had known I would've let her stay with me or asked Stephanie to look after her.

I walked into her room and pulled the blankets down and set her small frame on the bed. It was so large compared to her. I couldn't let her stay there all alone tonight, she looked so defenseless. I took my shoes and stripped down to my boxers and wife beater and climbed in with her. It looked like she was going to fall asleep any second. Good she needed her rest.

I opened my arms so she could get a little warmth, when I had picked her up I had noticed how cold she was, not to mention how freezing her apartment was.

She looked at me hesitantly, another boom filled the sky and she rocketed herself into my arms. She fit perfectly. It wasn't long before we were both asleep. This is the way life should be.

**Morning**

Ali POV

I woke up to sunlight in my face.

...wait…SUNLIGHT!!!

I was looking out the window when I heard a groan from below me.

"Morning Sunshine."

I looked down at Lester his body was pressed against mine his hands were splayed across my back and the other was on my butt. It was the safest I had ever felt in my life. I was grateful that all of my pajamas were still on my body. Not that I would mind.

"Morning."

Lester leaned down at me and softly kissed me. I kissed back. That morning I lost my virginity.

-2 Years Later-

"I do" Lester said

"I do" Ali said

THE END

For Ali's wedding dress go to:

.


End file.
